


Scorching Cold

by anon_nim, dreamoffrost (orphan_account)



Series: Dream of Frost Round 1 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamoffrost
Summary: In thissimple rescue missionthey squabble, they freeze some people and burn others, they also call a truce although things might be not exactly in that order.





	Scorching Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anon_nim
> 
> Recipient: iamleegracey
> 
> Word Count: 3500

****

There's No Part 2, Part 1;

"Duck!"

See, it's not meant to be the 'ducklings' duck per see but as in an order to lower his head to avoid.. something. The stage whisper however – half yelled in annoyance although hinted with a desperate tone – makes Minseok jumps a little instead. He glowers, watching a bright flames fly just five centimeter above his head, grazing his hair (slightly). The fire burns brighter when it reach the target, turns it into ashes. Out of spite, he freezes the fire thrower's feet and makes the (slightly) taller man beside him tripped because of it.

"Hey! What's your problem!" 

Minseok glares, his ice melts already because the offensive man's body heat is too hot to be considered normal (not that he can talk, Minseok's skin always cold to the touch, adapting to his ices. Sehun said touching him is like touching a block of ice.) "Fuck off, Park."

"What the heck? You. Fuck. Off! I didn't do anything!" Chanyeol shouts, forgetting that they're in the middle of a very important rescue mission that's supposed to be a secret. "We're supposed to be team! You and me! But you tripped me with your block of ice! On purpose!"

Minseok watches how Chanyeol's limbs flailing wildly, like he's trying to make a point of it to support his accusation (okay, maybe he did do that on purpose but still). Not one to backing off, Minseok strikes back, jabs his finger to Chanyeol's rib just because he can. "You started it! You were trying to burn me alive!"

"I am not!" Chanyeol shouts, face morphed into shock, like he can't believe Minseok dares to make such a conclusion. "I was merely try to save our life, the enemy was pointing his gun at you! So I told you to duck, but you jump instead! So it's your fault, not mine!"

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol did have a point.

"Beside.. now that I think about it, I might be underestimating your height," Chanyeol mumbles. "Even when you jump I still missed—"

Minseok slaps Chanyeol right on his head.

"See? You have to tip-toeing if you want to slap my head—"

It's a double slap this time.

 

 **Basement : Level 1**  
The hallway is void of any light, it's kinda creepy since the lobby – just one floor upstairs – is bright, combined with the white and pristine wall makes it even brighter (hurting his eyes if he might say). Minseok briefly considering walking without any light when Chanyeol already grabs the flashlights, offering one to Minseok as well. The light could alert their position to the enemy but he assumes it's better than walking around in the dark and somehow crashing into the said enemy, now _that_ would be embarrassing.

Chanyeol already leading the way, walking quietly five steps in front of him. Minseok stares at his back with apprehension. Their combined power, fire and ice, is deadly and effective if they could use it wisely. Which is why Suho appointed Chanyeol along with Minseok's team in this _'simple but top secret rescue mission',_ as Suho likes to call it, along with Sehun and Jongdae. "Take it easy, I heard from Jongdae that the first meeting was a chaos. But Chanyeol's a good kid, don't mess this up." And then Suho has the audacity to smile, Minseok frowns whenever he remembers that. 

He doesn't remember how their 'war' begin, but if he recall correctly, Chanyeol never really likes him from the beginning. Actually, huh, he remembers everything. It's crystal clear, still vivid in his memory how Chanyeol, the new recruit joins his operation with winded face and confused smile. 

Chanyeol had just joined the team the day before and Suho already choose him to join Operation El Dorado. Minseok was the team leader in the operation and he already picked his most trusted confidants on his team – namely Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun. They've working on the case together, as a team, for months – but of course Suho has to add another body into the pile without consulting with him first. 

Minseok remembers Sehun's unimpressed stare at the news (okay, maybe that's just Sehun default emotion but who cares) and Jongdae's tired sighs, already had his fair share of experience with Suho's antics. Minseok is not happy, but it's not Chanyeol's fault that he gets thrown into _his operation_ , so Minseok welcome Chanyeol with a smile. 

"Sorry for the rude welcome, we're not informed about your involvement in this operation. I'm Kim Minseok, code name Xiumin, leader of Operation El Dorado, welcome to the team."

However, the first thing Chanyeol says was, "It's okay, no worries. But are you sure you're the team leader? How old are you?" And Minseok was not impressed. 

Sehun cackled at that and Jongdae's laugh rings in Minseok's comm-device. Minseok hates it when people pokes at his height and assume his age. Safe to say he never place Chanyeol and happy in the same sentence ever since. It's understandable if it's only a joke (Chanyeol said it was a joke, but it doesn't make Minseok any less offended) and a one time thing.

Alas, Chanyeol seems to make it his personal mission to riles him, calling him names ("Where are you going, shorty?" "Can't reach the box, shorty?" "Do you think you'll get taller— wait I'm not finished.., shorty?") and mess with his carefully arranged workplace in the name of fun ("Come on, you're not fun. See, it's better this way. Arranging them by function and usefulness is boring. Who cares if your most used pen and second most used pen makes a ninety degree angle?" "I'll stab you with my rarely used pen if you don't shut up, Park." "Now, that's the spirit!")

The more Minseok remembers about their.. 'relationship' in the past months, the more he scowls. He watches Chanyeol evades a cluttering boxes at the floor with a hint of amusement. The giant dork makes a habit to trip at least twice a day and knock his head at the door frame daily so it's always a surprise when he's transforming into a serious mode like this. 

"I can hear you thinking from here, stop thinking so hard," Chanyeol stage whisper before addressing Jongdae, "Jongdae, are we in the right track?"

Minseok bristles.

Jongdae's voice come from the deceive on his left ear, _"Yup. Closing in slowly. Just turn right in the that corner in front of you, take the stair down."_

 

 **Basement : Level 2**  
"It's weird."

"Yeah? Tell me about it."

"No, Park, listen."

Chanyeol glances back at him with questioning eyes, but he stop in his track and stand still. After awhile he says, "I hear nothing. Am I supposed to hear something?"

"No. That's the point, it's too.. empty. Not one guard tries to stop us and the rats doesn't even squeaks."

Chanyeol's eyes widen, glancing around frantically in fear. "Rats? They have rats in here?"

"Park, focus. The lobby is empty—"

"We met the sniper dudes. I burnt one, we kick some. And I'm sure at least two of them passed out from your single punch."

He groans. 

"Okay, okay. Enough playing around, I see your point," Chanyeol smirks a little. "But Sehun said The Golden One is here."

"Yeah, but—"

"Listen, Minseok," Chanyeol says softly. It sends shiver to Minseok's body, never heard Chanyeol uttering his name before, especially with that kind of tone. "We have our own position. Jongdae is eagle one, he deals with communication and shit, he's basically our eyes and ears. Sehun is the spy, he collects information and tries to sabotage their plan from inside. He had stay undercover for a year and a half before he tell us this information. So now it's our turn to trust him and do our job, okay?"

 _"Chanyeol is right,"_ Jongdae's voice pipes in. _"I agree it's suspicious. It's too quiet, no one will be stupid enough to keep The Golden One down here without full protection. But.. Sehun sent this location us so we just have to trust the kid."_

"Okay," He whispers after a full second.

Minseok likes to think Chanyeol's smile doesn't make his heart beats a little faster than usual.

 

 **Interlude**  
"Stop pouting, Seok-ah."

Minseok ignores Jongdae's words, typing his reply furiously to Chanyeol's obnoxious message. "I'm not pouting, I'm scowling."

"Hmm.." He can feel Jongdae's eyes on him. "Chanyeol?" Jongdae asks.

"Yeah. He said, _'Hey shorty, I've got the coffees down from the **highest** pantry. Can't let you drag a stool and trip—_ '" He pauses. "What?"

"Nothing."

But Minseok knows well that kind of smile Jongdae wears on his face. It calls nothing but trouble. One time, Jongdae was lounging casually in his living room when Minseok gets back from his secondary job (best friend privilege, Jongdae kept his other set of keys), he's wearing that same shit eating grin and when Minseok opens his bedroom door, it's full of sticky notes. Jongdae laughs hard, wheezing, 'April Fools!' on the floor while Minseok stares numbly at the colorful notes, sticking on his wall, bed, floor and practically every surface of his bedroom wondering how in the seventh hell he'll clean this mess (he briefly wonders how much time and effort Jongdae spent on this). 

"I'm not in the mood, Dae. Just spill it."

"You know," Jongdae begins, his mouth still curled up in a kittenish smile – he kinda resembles the Cheshire Cat from The Wonderland. "Chanyeol's way to attract his crush's attention kinda like a kindergarten child."

Minseok waits. "O..kay?"

"Oh you know, pulling her ponytails kind of thing. Calling them names, poking fun at them." Jongdae grins. "Messing with their workplace."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" Jongdae is quick to say.

Minseok huffs in irritation, some best friend he got. He stirs his coffee with a frown, refusing to think about Jongdae's implication about someone with the initial Park and ended with Chanyeol. It's impossible anyway. Minseok admits his first impression of the man is quite good, eight out of ten even (his boyish appearance and puppy like demeanor, Minseok never know he's into that type). Plus one because he's tall and another one because his – surprisingly – smooth and deep voice. 

Chanyeol ruined it though, the second he opens his mouth.

"But, I was kinda wondering, you know," Jongdae says, nudging his feet under the table.

_'Great, here we go again.'_

"This not the place nor time to play footsies, Jongdae." He kicks back, smirks when Jongdae hisses in pain. "And no, I don't know. Wait, let me rephrase that : I don't want to know."

"Usually, you're so logical. Always keeping your calm and even managed to look cold most of the time." Jongdae hides his mouth, snickering. "Wait you're cold alright, literally and figuratively."

"I'll kill you–"

"But whenever you and Chanyeol as far as breathing at the same space , you always lose your mind! You can't keep your temper and– wait, are you flustered? You're blushing! So it's a love-hate relationship after all! And it's not one sided although I'm sure at this point it's just love–"

"KIM JONGDAE!"

 

 **Basement : Level 3**  
"Hey, Park," He starts in what he hopes a conservatory tone. "What's our position name?"

"We're the executor," Chanyeol answers without missing a beat. He grins. "Cool, right?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean? We're basically a superhero. No one can throw ice and fire like we do."

"Hmm.."

"Is that a good _hmm_ or bad _hmm_?"

"A neutral _hmm_."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything back after that and Minseok leaves it at that. They're scouting the area too now – even if Jongdae does have the exact location of The Golden One – checking every nook and cranny. Minseok can't shake the feeling that something's terribly wrong, because if nothing happens when you're on a rescue mission it means _something_ will definitely happens. It's like they're only waiting in the calm before the storm strike. 

Operation El Dorado has been running for two years now and it mainly focusing on catching The Mayhem, an underground drugs dealer. And keeping The Golden One safe while at the same time trying to reveals their identity. It wouldn't end good if The Mayhem somehow succeeded in recruiting The Golden One to join force with them, so it's better for EXOdus – their 'community' – to get to them and ask them first. It makes everything easier when _coincidentally,_ The Mayhem was also after The Golden One, Minseok might have started to call EXOdus The Lucky One if he doesn't know any better.

The Golden One said to be the most powerful power handler, working privately under no government system. It also said that The Mayhem tries to make The Golden One to work for them, which is why EXOdus is after them. Minseok doesn't know what their actual power is and if they really need them, since they already have iceman (him), fire thrower (Chanyeol) and lightning striker (Jongdae) in EXOdus, along with Suho's, Sehun's and many other's super power ability. It's like a futile attempt, when they always failed to catch The Mayhem red-handed and keep following red herrings The Golden One's throw after them. He's not very proud of it.

Sehun's trusted source (still debatable) informed them just two weeks ago that The Mayhem succeed on kidnapping The Golden One – how do they know it's really The Golden One and what's their motive are still unclear –, keeping them prisoner in a deep under the ground dungeon (this is not debatable).Thus, they began the rescue plan and Sehun starts to dig around for more information, only succeeding to send them another news seven hours prior which lead them to the current situation. 

"Hey?" Chanyeol calls, bringing Minseok to the land of living.

"What?"

"Um.. I guess I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. For picking at you all this time."

Minseok waits but Chanyeol doesn't elaborate further. "Okay? I guess." He wonders if Chanyeol realizes the implication of his words, they he's just admitting that he had bullied Minseok just for fun. At least he feels sorry about it—

"It's just, you're so fun to rile. And your expression when you're mad, it's like a character— a steamed bun. And your ears and cheeks got all red—"

_"Chanyeol?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"I think you should stop now because Minseok's not happy. And here's really not the place to start another squabbles which I get the feeling is the exact thing you're trying to do."_ Minseok can feel his anger deflates with every words Jongdae says. _"Although he did looks like a steamed bun. Hey, the path's blocked, turn right here."_

 _'Or maybe not, he speaks too fast.'_

"I'm not! It's not my fault if team leader can't control his temper—"

"Just. Stop." He growls out.

Chanyeol looks like a kicked puppy beside him and he even has the gut to pout. "Alright, I'm sorry, okay? Again. I just feel like it's not a good idea to work together in this kind of mood."

"What kind of mood?"

"If we keep fighting against each other, how can we beat the enemy?"

_"I haven't see any, but sure."_

"So, I just want to offer.. peace? Like, some kind of truce or whatever."

_'Or whatever??'_

"We can try? Right? Playing nice to each other."

_"Of course! Minseok would love that. Now get your asses out there and do your job properly."_

"Yeah," He mutters. "Sure, Park."

It's not a bad idea. They could stop wasting time with arguing and Minseok can save his energy because it's really tire him. When Chanyeol offers his hand, Minseok takes it and although the handshake doesn't last more than five seconds, the shadow of Chanyeol's warmth left a lingering feelings on his hand. 

 

**Basement : Level 5 (and then Level 4, before going down to Level 5 _again_ )**   
_"It's weird."_

"This feel weirdly familiar."

Chanyeol chuckles a little. "Yeah? Tell me about it– oomph! Stop abusing me," He hisses out while nursing his smarting arm, courtesy to Minseok's infamous slap. "I thought we're playing nice to each other? That's not nice, _shorty._ "

"It's a _friendly slap_ and stop calling me names!"

"It's a _friendly name!_ Wait, is there even such a thing?"

"You're so obnoxious–"

 _"Hey, focus. What are you, five?"_ Jongdae chides. _"Now listen closely, the basement has seven floors and at first I though the target is on level 4–."_

"You thought?"

"Oh? Then what are we doing here? We're almost reach Level 6!" Chanyeol cuts in and even from underground Minseok can _hear_ Jongdae rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_"Because turns out, it's not on level 4. So I let guys to go further down, but my trusted lappy told me the target is above you."_

"What does that means?" Chanyeol turns to ask him, Minseok only shrugs, mentally snickering at Jongdae's naming skill. 

_"I think.. wait, could you maybe go up to level 4 again?"_

Minseok nods although he knows Jongdae can't see it and drags Chanyeol back to the way they came from. This time he leads, climbing the stair in alert now because the previous conversation means they're close to The Golden One, which means they're entering an extremely serious situation. 

_"Aha!"_

"What is it?"

_"The target's not exactly on level 4 but they're not on level 5 either."_

"What?"

Chanyeol stomps his feet in annoyance. "Could you just hurry up and tell us where The Golden One is? Stop talking in riddle."

 _"Let me work my magic, there must be some secret door or something, the target is at.."_ Jongdae clacks his tongue before he adds, _"Wait, I got this. According to **my** blueprint, there's a door connected to an additional floor. Kind of level 4.5 but you have to go down again. Take the first door from the stair."_

"Wait, who's blueprint we're following earlier?" Minseok asks, while Chanyeol already runs back down the stair, only catching up with Chanyeol's long legs when he stop at the bottom.

_"Suho's. It's the one they made public but I succeeded on tracking the original one with my amazing skill, you're welcome. There's no need to clap for me, I know I'm a genius–."_

"First door from my right or my left?"

_"..Left."_

Chanyeol is already on move while Minseok protecting his back, his flashlight moves to the end of the hallway, trying to catch any suspicious movement. "Secret door?"

"No," Chanyeol answers from inside. "Shorty, clear."

He nods, ignoring the nickname in favor of going inside as well. Chanyeol is waiting for him in front of a – surprisingly – unassuming normal wooden door, it's already opened by Chanyeol and he can see how it connected to another staircase. The light from Chanyeol's flashlights is directed above, Minseok can see the stairs is not as long as the others that they've used. Chanyeol glances at him and Minseok leads the way, ears perk up expectantly. But he hears nothing, better be safe though, so Minseok braces himself and start to walk upward. 

 

 **Basement : Level 4.5**  
They reached the end of the staircase relatively fast. It's still too quiet even when, according to Jongdae – trusted informant, really – they're just one step away from The Golden One. This is certainly nothing normal, Minseok's instinct tells him this is 200% suspicious, either Sehun got the wrong information or this is a trap. It also could be that Mayhem knows what happened and decided to move The Golden One before they arrive, but that means that _this is_ a trap.

The ceiling is lower than usual, even Minseok has to lower his head a little. Everything happens at the same time then, Minseok was just turning back to tell Chanyeol about the stupid ceiling when he sees Chanyeol's face contort in horror and fear. He flinches, glancing at Chanyeol's line of sight only to meet with a bloodied figure, tied and slumping in the corner. Chanyeol's flashlight illuminates the corner and Minseok can make a letter written in red on the wall behind the figure – blood? – before his eyes focuses on the body and realizes it's none other than Oh Sehun, blinking dazedly through unfocused eyes.

Chanyeol reads the red letter slowly, voice colored in disbelieve, _"Run?"_

"..Sehun?"

_"Fuck, it's a trap! Get out from–"_

The ground shakes and there's a distinct 'tick' before the room explodes. Minseok's body move on instinct, creating barrier around him, Sehun and Chanyeol from the fire that seems flaring from everywhere and nowhere. _'Simple rescue mission my ass,'_ he thinks bitterly to Suho. There's a second and third 'ticks' and his ices can't hold it anymore, it makes him flies back from the impact and his head knocks the wall with a loud 'thump'.

Almost instantly, his vision goes white before it starts to blacken around the edges. His head feels fuzzy and he numbly thinks that it's a relieve that he doesn't feel too much pain. Before he blacks out Minseok feels a warm hands on his cheek and he sighs, content. 

_"Minseok?! Do you hear me?! Shit! Jongdae, are you there, I think Sehun and Minseok—"_

The last thing in his mind was that he's glad he made truce with Chanyeol before he dies. "..Chan– yeol?"

_"–seok-ah—"_

_"–don't leave— wake—"_

At least he's safe in Chanyeol's arm, it's warm—

_'It's so dark..'_

_'There's no light..'_

_'Blackness..'_

_**"Minseok!"** _

_'Chanyeol—?'_

 

|| Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : I met with difficulties when I wrote my first draft that I decided it'll be the best to change my prompt choice near submission deadline, thankfully I managed to finished this work in no time. This might be not what you imagined, dear prompter, but I hope it's still to your liking. For the mods, thank you for being so lenient with me, this round has been a roller coaster ride for me but it has been fun. To Jade, my almost beta, kinda, we might not end up working together this round but it's been fun meeting you. I hope you read this piece and enjoying it as much as I did working on it, get well soon bb. 
> 
> There are many unresolved things in this fic, but fret not dear readers, I planned to write another work as the second installment in this story. But for now, this story will be marked as complete. Please enjoy and leave feedbacks to tell me your thought on it.
> 
> p.s. talk to me on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ininawaa?s=09)


End file.
